


Ace-ceptance

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: A Deck Full of Aces [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Sam Wilson, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to apologize to Darcy, but she's been avoiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace-ceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to A Whole Deck's Worth, another short fic I've written, so you might want to read that first to know what's going on. The most important thing is that everyone's ace and Steve messed up.

“So Darcy isn’t talking about it, but Sam told me what happened,” Natasha declared as she walked up to the kitchen island, standing across from Steve. “He said you scared the shit out of her.”

Steve sighed and looked down at his mug of coffee. “I didn’t… it wasn’t… Yeah, I wanted to scare her because I was scared of what would happen if I didn’t,” he confessed. “I’ve tried apologizing to her, but she runs off before I can say anything.”

Natasha scoffed. “I wonder why.” She braced her hands on the island and stared her companion down. “Look, I get why you said what you said, but you still shouldn’t have said it. If you want Darcy to forgive you, you’ve gotta make sure she knows you mean it— _and_ that it’s never gonna happen again.”

“What can I do?” Steve asked. “I can’t even get close enough to her to apologize; how am I supposed to make a heartfelt gesture?”

Natasha shrugged. “You’re the man with the plan,” she replied. “Think of one.”

Three days later, Darcy walked up to her door after a series of three knocks caught her attention. “Coming!” she called as she crossed the room. She opened the door, only to see a giant, white teddy bear sitting in the hallway, the gray-asexual flag as a ribbon around its neck. In the bear’s arms was a wicker basket containing a number of things in shades of purple, black, white, and grey.

Darcy took in a deep breath and let it out, looking down either end of the hallway. “You can come out from wherever you’re hiding!” she called out, and Steve poked his head out from around the corner. She jerked her head, and Steve came following like a puppy. “You win.”

Steve grinned and let out a tiny laugh, shaking his head. “I wasn’t trying to win,” he told her. He suddenly grew solemn, and he reached out to take Darcy’s hand. “I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I messed up in a big way. I scared you the same way I was scared all my life, and I should have known better than to put that on someone else.”

Darcy nodded, blinking away tears in her eyes, and she gave Steve’s hand a squeeze. “You owe me like, at least three dinners,” she said, a broken laugh escaping her.

“If it means we’re still friends, it’s worth it,” Steve replied.

Another laugh bubbled out of Darcy, and she let go of Steve’s hand to pick up her present. “Come on in; we’ve got to construct your official response to the photos snapped of you at pride.”

Steve let out something between a sigh and a groan. “Can’t I just say, ‘I’m ace and if anyone has a problem with that, they can go fuck themselves because I certainly won’t?’”

“You know, I think that would actually fit in the character limit on twitter,” Darcy joked. “But we should probably come up with something more eloquent.”

“Probably.”


End file.
